cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vereshchagino
Vereshchagino (Russ. Верещагино, Finn. Verestaakino) is a Uralican city located in Permski Rayon, which is the namesake city of Highway UH-14A, the Vereshchagino crescent. Founded around the railroads in 1898 as Stantsiya Ochyorskaya, Vereshchagino received its current name in 1915 in honour of Russian painter Vasily Vereshchagin. It has grown into one of the most economically diverse cities in the entire Ural-Volga region, but at one point, for this exact reason, it was also among the most polluted. This actually came to a halt before Uralica annexed the city, early in the nation's history, as the city was the site of one of the most brutal battles of Great War III, a battle which destroyed much of the industrial infrastructure. By the time of the Unjust War, the inhabitants of the area had invested money in cleaner industry, so Vereshchagino was far less polluted when Uralica finally did annex the city in late April of 2008, than it was even at the beginning of 2007. If an industry exists anywhere in Uralica, chances are a branch of it exists in Vereshchagino, if one doesn't count mining. Although its importance as a road hub is minimal, as a rail hub, it is a very important centre on a rail line running between Perm' and Kirov. Besides this, the production of road-building and cement products, ferrous and argentous metallurgy, all sorts of food production (bakeries, mass butcheries, sweets, dairy, fruits and vegetables, etc.), chemical manipulation, non-metallic mineral processing, textiles, production of agricultural machinery, production of automobiles, production of all sorts of construction materials, and even jewelry production, all exist in the city. As such, it also has an enormous warehouse-retail sector, and is called "the wholesaling capital of Uralica" by some. Culture Vereshchagino has three main ethnic groups - Russian (the largest at roughly 70%), Finnish (22%) and Komi (5%), all of whom speak the Permyak language. The remainder includes Estonians, Udmurts, and Mari. The city's historical museum documents many people who have given blood, sweat, and tears for Vereshchagino over the years, (most of them "honorary citizens") and just outside is a series of statues dedicated to six particular Vereshchaginetsy who were decorated highly for bravery during World War II (five Orders of the Soviet Union and one Full Knight of the Order Of Glory). Says Jarkko Salomäki of these, "Ideologies come and go, kingdoms rise and fall, but true heroism never changes. And the fact that these men fought against perhaps the greatest evil humankind had ever faced up to that point makes them all worthy of a place of honour even in Uralica." The men's names were Ivan Kadochnikov, Ivan Kislukhin, Yevgeny Obukhov, Mikhail Sanachev, Viktor Shartov, and Anatoly Pyankov (who won the Order Of Glory). Sport Football (Soccer) Kolmonen *Unix Vereshchagino Nelonen *FK Vereshchagino *Traktor Vereshchagino Other Pro/Semi-Pro *Dinamo Vereshchagino *Energiya Vereshchagino *Zheleznik Vereshchagino *Promyshlennik Vereshchagino *Bolak Vereshchagino *Tekstilshchik Vereshchagino *Metallurg Vereshchagino *Torpedo Vereshchagino *Progress Vereshchagino *Tsementnik Vereshchagino *AgroMash Vereshchagino *Mashinst Vereshchagino *Khimik Vereshchagino *Avtodor Vereshchagino *Transit Vereshchagino *CSFK Vereshchagino *CSKA Vereshchagino Handball *Unix RMS Vereshchagino Ice Hockey *HK Vereshchagino Bandy *Vereshchagino Bandyklub Basketball *BK Vereshchagino Neighbourhoods and Suburbs *Zajtsy *Mosino *Geroyev Category:Settlements of Uralica